Black Rock Shooter: The blue sky's tears
by MewSunsetStar
Summary: *Sequel to When worlds collide!* After four years of waiting for Rock to awaken, life has been...normal. A little bit too normal. And after Rock comes back, she now has to face the challenges of high school, fighting otherselves, homework and of course, monsters! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: THANK HEAVENS FOR SEQUELS!XD sorry for the lack of chapters in the first Black Rock Shooter fan fiction! But I'll try to make more chapters for this story! XD**

**Rock: I have to agree...**

**Strength: *walks in* MewSunset doesn't own Black Rock Shooter!**

**Normal POV**  
As sixteen year old Cody walked home after skateboarding, he stared at the sky. The sun had already set and the dark night seemed to make things even gloomier. He put his hood up and ran to his house.

"You're late," Josh, his older brother dead-panned. Cody sweat dropped.

"Sorry, Josh," he grumbled as he threw his book bag on e leather couch. Josh had dark green hair with hazel eyes and usually bossed his younger brother around.

"How was school?" Josh replied. Cody got his book bag and searched for his writing essay, which was due in three weeks. For his essay, he had to pick from ten poems or books and write about who it made a connection to someone in his life. Josh peered over his brother's shoulder to see a almost blank piece of paper.

"I can't figure out what to write, it's too hard." Cody stated. Josh laughed.

"I know who you could write about and what story," Josh said. Cody, who was at loss of ideas, stared at his brother.

"Black Rock Shooter and the Little Multicolored Bird." Josh beamed. Cody smiled. The story was on his list of stories and poems. He quickly wrote about how Rock was like the Little Bird, careful not reveal her identity as Black Rock Shooter, and was finished in an hour and a half.

"Thanks for helping me, Josh!" Cody said and went upstairs to go play video games.

"Wait! I'm going to call for pizza!" Josh shouted. The words "I'm going to call for pizza" caught his attention. Cody bolted down stairs faster than the speed of light **(MS: he must REALLY like pizza! LOL)** and watched some tv. The next day at six am, Cody's alarm clock rang. He opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock.

"I'M GOING TO BE FREAKIN' LATE!" He hollered as he got ready for school. He ran to the school, even though he wasn't late. A girl walked by Cosy and said, "Hey Cody! What's up?". Cody sweat dropped amd turned around to see one of his fellow skateboarders, Olivia Smith. She wore jeans with a hoodie and a hello kitty barrette in her auburn hair.

"Olivia, why are you stalking me?" He asked her. She had a habit of following him to class and the cafeteria.

"Because I have no other thing to do," she laughed.

"Okay, but don't follow me anymore, I have to focus on school, not a creepy stalker girl," he replied. Olivia put crossed her arms on fake offense. After school, he stepped outside of the school and started walking to his house.

"Cody! Long time, no see!" A certain girl with lilac hair beamed. He stopped dead in his tracks._ "It can't be,"_ he thought and turned around, to see Lilly.

"Lilly?!" He exclaimed. She nodded.

"Yep! Also, I'm moving soon and I just wanted to say hi," she finished and left. _"Typical, she hasn't changed at all, except for the fact that she's moving and doesn't remember Rock,"_ he thought. As he walked home, Olivia followed Cody.

"Cody! Wait up, you forgot your skateboard!" She yelled and he once again stopped walking.

"Thanks Olivia," he replied. He checked his phone for any texts. There was one, from Josh.

_Josh: WHERE THE HECK R U?! It's time!_

_Me: time 4 what?_

_Josh: time for Rock to reawaken, dork! Get over here NOW!_

_Me: WHAT?! On my way!_

Cody quickly picked up his skateboard and bolted to his house. Olivia, who was bored, followed him. Cody sprinted to the lab, where the capsule was to see Josh freaking out. The capsule door opened and Rock fell out, but was caught successfully by Cody.

"Okay who in the name of fudge is that?" Olivia asked curiously after she ran upstairs to the lab.

"Looks like Rock is still stable, but she'll be awake soon," Josh said in relief. Rock looked like a normal sixteen year old, well, except for her outfit. Rock wore a cropped black top, black shorts, black boots, and matching gloves with her signature black cape-like coat. Her hair was still in uneven pigtails and her bangs were still pushed to the side.

"What the heck?! I waited FOUR FREAKIN' YEARS and she's still knocked out cold!" Cody yelled. Olivia stifled a laugh. Rock's blue eyes opened.

"C-Cody?" She asked. Cody smiled.

"Rock! Thank goodness you're okay!" Cody beamed. Josh rolled his eyes. Olivia frowned._ "How in the name of fudge does she know him? No, rephrase that, how in the name of fudge does he know HER?"_ Olivia thought.

"Pardon if I interrupt the weirdness happening here, but who's she?" Olivia said suddenly. Rock and Cody sweat dropped.

"This is my friend, Rock." He replied nervously. Rock smiled.

"Yo, I'm Olivia, nice to meet you." Olivia grinned.

"Uh oh," Josh muttered as he saw giant skulls appear on the side walk.

"Rock, go!" Cody yelled as Rock ran out, to face the monsters._ "Two against one, oh crab cakes,"_ Josh thought. Olivia walked outside just in time to see a blue flame appear on Rock's right eye. She raised her left hand for the Rock cannon to appear. She quickly jumped in the air and shot the monsters. Olivia's jaw dropped. Rock landed perfectly on her feet and shot the monster again. This time, both skulls were destroyed. Olivia had only three things to do: go home, do homework and play video games.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Cody beamed. Rock smiled and looked at the sky.

"Thanks, how long was I in that capsule thing?" She yawned. Cody sweat dropped.

"About, four years..." Cody laughed nervously. Olivia's jaw dropped again.

"F-four years?!" Rock exclaimed. Cody nodded and got an idea.

"Okay, since you can't wear that outfit at school, Olivia will take you shopping, OK?" Cody said. Once again, she got confused from the word "school" and also "shopping". Olivia let Rock borrow her jacket and Rock's coat was left at the house.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Olivia squealed. Rock rolled her eyes.

"Yeah for you, I'm sadly the victim of all this," Rock replied. Olivia laughed.

"You already act like a normal teenager, so lets get shopping already!" Olivia beamed. After shopping, the girls were bored.

"Hey Rock, what school do you go to?" Olivia asked.

"I dunno," Rock shrugged.

"Well, lets go home before we're attacked by another weird skull thing," Olivia said.

"I bet the skulls were part of Dead Master's plan to try to kill me, no surprise there," Rock mumbled.

"OK, lets go home!" Cody said.

**Me: all hail stupid endings of chapters! Sorry, writes block has struck again!**

**Rock: yeah, what ever! :P**

**Cody: okay, Rate!**

**Olivia: and Review for us to prank Cody!**


	2. Chapter 2 the first day of school

**Cody: WHERE IS MY WALLET?!**

**Me: T^T don't get mad at me, I needed money and you left your wallet on the kitchen table.**

**Rock: well, I have no words...-.-**

**Olivia: well it's my time to do the disclaimer for the chappy! MewSunset doesn't own Black Rock Shooter! :P**

**Olivia's POV **  
The next morning before school, I skateboarded to the park. My best friend, besides Cody, Maddie was reading some magazine.

"Yo, Maddie!" I beamed. Maddie has long red hair with magenta streaks with green eyes and wore jeans with a leather jacket.

"What's up?" Maddie replied, putting her book in her teal backpack.

"Olivia! I have big news!" I heard Cody yell. I also saw Rock, wearing blue jeans, a gray top and a denim jacket, also running towards me.

"Geez, what the news?" Maddie asked.

"Rock...is...going...to...our...school," he managed to say. Rock wore jeans and a hoodie with sneakers and a mint green book bag. She rolled her dark blue eyes.

"So, what now?" Rock asked.

"Well, OH CRAB CAKES WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Maddie yelled. We bolted to the school, only being one SECOND late.

"Phew! That was close!" Cody panted. Rock just stood there, apparently used running a lot.

"You guys okay?" She dead-panned.

"Yep, never better," I managed to say. The bell rung.

_"OH FOR THE NAME OF FUGDE!"_ I thought as we ran to homeroom.

"Sorry, we're late Mr. Greenford," Maddie said quickly. As usual, the teacher didn't care what we did, as long as we did our work. Rock, Maddie and I were the only ones who seemed to notice that he had a "Kick me" sign on the back of his shirt. And after class, guess who we ran into? The councilor, Ms. Irino. Besides, Cody, she's the most laid back person I know. Plus, she's from Japan!

"Yo-yo, Maddie-kun and Olivia-san!" She beamed. I sweat dropped.

"Hey, um, can we talk to you?" Maddie asked quickly. She nodded. We walked into her office, and she almost instantly got a cup of coffee. Seriously, what the heck is up with her and coffee?!

"What's up?" She asked us. I twiddled my thumbs.

"Well, my dad wants me and Maddie to be more responsible and stuff but he doesn't understand that I'm trying to at least enjoy being a kid," I grumbled. She nodded.

"I was just dragged into this," Rock said. Ms. Irino smiled and patted Rock on the head, Rock seemed annoyed at this action.

"And what's your name?" She asked Rock.

"My name is Rock." Rock said with a bored tone of voice.

"Ms. Irino, what did you used to do as a kid?" Maddie asked.

"I used to skateboard and prank people," Ms. Irino beamed.

"Okay, I'll keep mind of that!" I laughed.

"My mom wants me to transfer into a different school," Maddie blurted out.

"What?! No, the year just started!" I whined.

"You guys, it's not the end of the world," I heard Rock mutter.

"It's going to be a real pain in the neck to call each over," I stated.

"But, you see, someone will take on your pain, so it's okay. Even if you feel like your heart's in half, you're not the real one getting hurt," Ms. Irino beamed. Rock shuddered, even when she was wearing a jacket.

What? I don't get it, I thought. As we walked out, Rock was still trembling like a chihuahua. She was pale, and that's saying something cause she's _already_ pale!

"Hey Rock, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," I said. She nodded.

"Y-yeah, I'm just cold." She replied. I don't know why, but I felt something was off.

"Hey, wanna here something weird?" I asked, a smirk crossing my face.

_**Flash back of dream, Normal POV!**_  
_As the giant crowd of girls appeared wearing black cloaks, the crowd looked at each over for an explanation. Instead, a huge BLAST! was heard from the Rock cannon as Black Rock Shooter aimed for the girls's leader, Chariot. The blonde, ordered one of her monsters to do the work for her, shooting giant macaroons at Black Rock Shooter._

_"Hmm, she's stronger than I thought. BRING OUT THE MACAROONS!" Chariot bellowed, only to receive some macaroons to eat._

_"Thanks, I was getting hungry," She said and ate the desserts. Black Rock Shooter aimed for the crowd, only because Chariot was fleeing. A trembling hooded girl tried to hide from Black Rock Shooter. She stuck out her hand to the trembling girl. The hooded girl lost her balance and stumbled to the ground, to which Black Rock Shooter went back to her world, a world filled with darkness.  
__**End of flashback(still Olivia's POV)**_

"Whoa, that is weird!" Maddie said. Rock stayed silent. A jock walked by and laughed at us. Cody ran to us, being chased by, surprise, surprise, a nerd who was begging him to take her to the dance next weekend.

"Please leave me alone! I'm not going to the dance with you!" He snapped. She didn't give up though.

"I'll tell you about the dance after school, Rock." I told Rock. She nodded.

"So, who are you going to the dance with?" The popular girl walked by and asked Rock with a sinister tone of voice. Rock seemed unsure of what to do, just stared at the popular girl.

"She's going with me!" Cody beamed and put his arm over her shoulder. She blushed slightly.

"Oh really? What about Olivia and Maddie?" She sneered.

"We're all going as a group, just for your information!" I stated. She cackled and left.

**Me: okay I know this chapter is REALLY random.**

**Rock: I dont get it, what the heck is a dance?!**

**Cody: *sweat drops***

**Olivia: plz rate!**

**Rock: and review!**


End file.
